


Make Me Begging For More

by Lynn_Minoha (Motoko)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Gift Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motoko/pseuds/Lynn_Minoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day full of bantering and arguing, Danny decides that it's time to show his mocking partner that a tie does have some advantages that you shouldn't underestimate. Especially when it comes to restrain your partner so he can't resist your seduction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Begging For More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kamui_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamui_kun/gifts).



> Hey everyone!  
> Sooo....I wasn't lazy, no. In fact I'm currently writing on two new fanfictions. One is the already announced AU fanfic for Hawaii Five-0 and another plot bunny decided to jump in and didn't let go so I had to start on this as well. A bit of distraction is always good, right? :) 
> 
> For anyone who is waiting for the 'Shifting View' Sequel: I promise, I didn't forget about it! I'll start writing on it as soon as I finish my AU fanfic that will have the title 'Ray of Sunlight'. It's a monster (at least for me who is not used to write things with lots of chapters XD) and my crazy muse decided to come up with the end before I even had a beginning so I'll wait until it's almost finished before I start uploading it. I'm sorry for the wait, but I think most of you are more comfortable with regular updates than long waiting between the chapters so please be patient and bear with me. In the meantime I'll share this fic that I wrote for my betareader's birthday. It's complete and full of McDanno and steamy ideas my naughty, lovely beta Kamui_kun came up with. So half the credits go to her. :)

Steve got out of the Camaro and looked at Danny who went ahead.

“A dog. Seriously?”, Steve asked as Danny went straight to the animal that was sitting under a palm tree and waited for his owner. It was not like they had something better to do right now, since they were waiting for Chin and Kono to arrive and then they were going to eat at Kamekona's to spend a relaxed evening after the past few days full of chasing suspects and shootings.

Steve watched the dog suspiciously, he had always preferred cats over dogs so he was not as excited as Danny to see the animal that was sitting there. He loved those fluffy adorable little ninjas that were also cute and cuddly, well simply a perfect mix of predatory instinct and affection towards the owner in his opinion.

“What do you have against dogs, McGarrett?”, Danny replied while he approached the dog that was now standing up, the tail swinging happily.

“Nothing, except that they are noisy and most of them have bad habits.”

“That goes for you as well”, Danny shot back and then turned his attention to the dog, gently ruffling his fur and speaking to him like he was a good friend.

Steve stood close by and seemed thunderstruck. He wasn't really hurt by his partner's words, but it upset him. Somehow Danny sensed it, without even having to take a look at him.

“Stop pouting, it doesn't suit you.”

“I'm not.”

“Oh hell, you do. You want me to fondle you too, babe?”

“Definitely not at this spot”, Steve said ambiguous and snorted as he stared at Danny.

The cousins rescued Danny before he had to answer to Steve's comment.

“Hey guys, did you wait for long?”

“No and besides Danny used the time to find a new friend.”

“You're jealous, Steve?”, Chin joked and patted his shoulder.

“Why should I? Let's go, I'm hungry.”

They smiled at each other in amusement and ignored Steve's glare.

 

Steve would never admit it, because he knew Danny and the cousins would make sure he never lived this down, but he felt jealous. Jealous of a dog and not any dog, but the one that Danny had fondled so tenderly with his large and gentle hands. For the first time in his life Steve wondered what Danny would do if he had dog ears and a tail and he wasn't happy at all about this thoughts. They were childish and made him being moody around Danny and his partner already knew him too well, there was no reason to show him how easy it was to make Steve jealous, so Steve tried to get over it but he couldn't hide his bad mood so he ended up teasing Danny as some kind of payback.

“I really wonder what else besides 110-degree weather it would need for you to get rid of that tie. For most of the people this warm temperatures would be enough to switch to teeshirts and shorts, but this reminds me that I haven't met someone else beside you who wears a tie each day.”

“What's your problem with my tie?”, Danny asked and gesticulated wildly to Steve and the topic of their argument.

“No one wears a tie in Hawaii, Danny!”

“Well, I do, Steven and I will continue to wear it, because I don't need your approval. So if you please stop giving me this look, I would appreciate it.”

“What look?”

“This look! This face you're making right there.”

“I'm not making a face.”

“You are and it says you disagree on my tie.”

“I do.”

Danny threw up his hands in the air and breathed in audible.

“I will not and I'll repeat this, WILL NOT get rid of my tie as you say it. Get used to it, Steven.”

Of course Steve didn't, he kept teasing, much to Danny's annoyance. Chin and Kono had tried to calm them down, but to no avail, if the boys started bantering or fighting like an old couple there was nothing that could stop them. After they finished dinner, Danny turned to the cousins.

“It was a nice evening, guys. I'm sorry but I'm tired so I'll head home and fall into bed, catch up on the missing sleep. I will see you at Monday.”

“Yeah, get some rest, brah. It was a long week”, Kono said and hugged Danny as they stood up. Chin gave him a sympathetic smile and patted Danny on his shoulder.

“Ah, I think I'll go too. It was a long week and we all need some sleep”, Steve said as he got up as well. Chin and Kono nodded and wished them a nice evening, watching them as they aimed for the Camaro, Steve fishing the keys out of his pocket. Neither Chin nor Kono missed that Danny looked more grumpy than usually as he sat down in the passenger seat.

“Do you think this will end in a huge fight?”, Kono asked as they had turned at the street and were out of sight.

“No, I don't think so and even if it would, I'm sure they can work it out together. Don't worry.”

Chin smiled at her and Kono nodded, knowing that he was right.

 

Steve entered the house first, Danny right behind him when suddenly someone grabbed the back of his shirt, swung him around and let him hit the wall that stopped his movement and knocked the wind out of him.

Steve gasped in surprise and looked bewildered at Danny who effectively pinned him on said wall and met his eyes. It was obvious that Danny was pissed off and Steve didn't need to guess why.

“You were acting like a spoiled child the whole evening, Steve. What the hell is the matter with you?”

“The tie looks stupid here and doesn't fit in.”

“Oh yeah? How about your damn cargo pants, like you don't own anything else? I never complained about those.”

“In fact you did”, Steve replied and groaned as Danny pushed him further against the wall.

“You wanna squish me?”, he growled.

“This was never about the tie, wasn't it? You got jealous of that dog and decided to annoy me. By now you know how to make me mad so you went straight for my tie. Okay, here you go, Steve. I'll show you how useful this tie can be.”

Danny removed Steve's shirt so the SEAL's upper body was bare, his muscles clearly visible in the soft light of the living room in his house. Obviously satisfied with what he saw, Danny forced Steve to turn around, chest hitting the wall and causing the side of Steve's face to meet the wall as well with a light smack. Then he pulled his arms on the back and tied his wrists together with the tie.

Before Steve could even form any verbal protest his partner ripped his pants and underwear down and let them dwell around Steve's ankles, leaving his partner completely naked.

Danny spit on two fingers and inserted them one by one into Steve, preparing him determined and not so gently. Steve gasped and shuddered then moaned as Danny hit his prostate and caused light pain but also pleasure to run through him.

“Danny stop.”

“You wanted my attention, Steve. Now you got it. Do you really want me to stop?”, Danny asked and spread his fingers to widen Steve's insides, while biting playfully into Steve's neck and causing the SEAL to growl.

“No...don't stop”, Steve breathed and clenched his muscles around Danny's fingers.

Danny smiled and let his fingers slide out of Steve.

“Thought so”, he said as he got rid of his own clothes, throwing them away without caring where they landed.

“Mh...”, Steve moaned and tried to get into Danny's direction but he was firmly held in place. Danny was more careful when he put more saliva on his cock, knowing that it wouldn't do any good if he tried to enter Steve dry as he was. When he was satisfied he positioned himself and with one forceful but slow movement he entered his partner. Steve held his breath as he felt Danny slowly but steadily pushing into him, forcing his way inside, widening him further and filling him up.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the stimulation that flooded him. His hands clenched to fists, instinctively searching for some support as Danny started to move but he was secure in Danny's strong and gentle hands.

Steve started to work with Danny. Partly to reduce the pain that flickered up with each thrust and partly to intensify the feeling. He didn't mind being taken roughly and Danny knew it, that was why he didn't hesitate to manhandle him and Steve enjoyed it. He enjoyed being fucked senseless, liked it when Danny bit him or forced Steve to take all of him at once. Steve was trained to endure pain and this was a pleasurable pain, something he secretly longed for. Danny's thrust got deeper and more determined and Steve knew his lover was getting to the finale so he clenched his muscles and forced Danny to slow down. The hands at Steve's hips tightened their hold and he felt the blunt nails digging into his skin. Then Danny bent over him and bit into Steve's shoulder blade, causing the taller man to shudder in response.

Steve released his muscles and gave in to his partner, knowing that his chance would come. Soon Steve was completely consumed by the feeling of Danny pushing deep into him and getting him closer and closer to the edge. With a loud cry of his partner's name Steve reached his climax and noticed something slick and warm filling him, causing him to feel pleased. Danny panted slightly and leaned against Steve's back, his warm breath tickling a bit on Steve's skin. They waited for a few seconds to catch their breaths before Danny started to untie Steve.

When his wrists were free Steve turned around and pulled Danny towards him, kissing him passionately and using this short moment as a distraction to steal the tie out of Danny's hands, which earned him an amused look.

“What? You agree now that the tie is useful and want it badly?”

“Well, you showed me one appealing way to use it, but I can think of some other ways.”

“Oh you do? You care to show me the ways you're thinking of?”, Danny said temptingly and leaned on the back of the couch, looking at Steve who still stood on the wall. Steve's bright smile was the only answer he needed.

“Turn around”, Steve told him and Danny obeyed.

“Now close your eyes.”

Danny wondered what Steve planned but he decided to go with it so he grabbed the backrest of the couch and closed his eyes. Just a second later he could feel the soft material of the tie slide over his forehead and further down. Steve let the tie rest on Danny's eyes, pulling on each end and forcing Danny to bend his head back. He felt the slight tremble of Danny's body, knew that his lover waited curiously for what was to follow. Danny parted his lips and breathed audible in and out before he licked his lips. That was the moment Steve had waited for. He eased the grip on the tie and let it slide down. When it was over Danny's mouth he pulled on the tie again, forced it to slip into Danny's mouth and caused his lips to stay parted, effectively working as a gag. Steve fastened the tie and smiled as Danny sucked in a breath and moaned in protest, only that it didn't really sound like protest.

“Like it, huh?”

Danny pressed against Steve and turned his head as far as he could to his partner. Steve gently caressed his cheek with a finger, then let it wander to Danny's neck and from there downwards, passing his shoulder blades and continuing to trail down his spine. Danny arched his back and huffed lightly, hoping that Steve would intensify the touch, would hit all the spots that turned Danny on and made him begging for more. To his luck Steve did. He pressed himself against Danny, gently bit him in his neck and licking over the spot when it turned red while letting one hand slide up and down Danny's left thigh and the other grabbing Danny's hip.

Steve's cock hardened and rubbed against Danny's ass as he moved. The contact caused Danny to shiver and trying to urge Steve to continue as he leaned into Steve's touch.

“Well, I think it's not fair to keep you waiting since you fucked me so thoroughly before.” Steve laughed as Danny jerked a bit and groaned through the gag.

Steve moistened his cock and fingers like Danny had done previously and gently prepared him. As Danny's moans got louder and he shifted in Steve's hold he replaced them with his cock, carefully pushing into Danny and stroking his partner's cock with one hand. Danny took a deep breath and tried to hold back as Steve stimulated him.

“Let it out, Danno. There's no need to hold back. You know I love your sounds of arousal”, Steve gently coaxed Danny and increased the pace.

Danny shifted slightly and groaned deeply, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes as Steve hit his prostate and sent waves of pure ecstasy through him.

“There you go”, Steve smiled and placed a kiss on Danny's neck before he gently blew on the small wet spot and watched as Danny tensed his neck for a second.

Danny made a sound that sounded a bit like growling and Steve knew what he meant without needing any single word from his partner. It was obvious that even though Danny enjoyed this small signs of affection he wanted Steve to get to the point, because it was teasing to excite Danny like this but not giving him any release. So Steve got back to the main part and pushed deeper into Danny, causing the man to groan again. He increased the pace of his thrusts and soon Danny was a shivering mess that didn't even try to hold back the muffled sounds of arousal. Suddenly he clenched his muscles and came with a loud cry that even the gag couldn't suppress. Steve reached his second orgasm right after Danny and buried himself deep into his partner, panting and sweating.

Danny let his head drop and slumped against the couch, completely spent so it was Steve who mobilized his last energy, picked Danny up and put him on the couch were he sprawled out and laid his head on the armrest. Steve smiled down at his lover and climbed on top of him, carefully lying next to Danny and reaching for the tie to remove it. Danny helped a bit by raising his head, but as soon as the improvised gag was gone he let his head drop and closed his eyes.

“Don't sleep yet, Danno”, Steve playfully said and poked Danny into the thigh.

“I'm not”, Danny replied sleepily but opened his eyes.

He reached up, wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and pulled his partner closer then kissed him and gently ran his hands through Steve's hair, enjoying the cozy atmosphere and allowed himself to get lost in this passionate kiss. They continued their afterplay and caressed each other for a while before they ended up looking at each other.

As Danny was lying there, covered by Steve's body and resting comfortably in his warm embrace he smiled at his partner.

“We have found appealing ways to use a tie.”

“We did”, Steve nodded.

“You agree on my tie now?”, Danny asked with a wink.

Steve chuckled before he put on a straight face to return Danny's look.

“Absolutely, Danno. I think you should wear it every day, you know? Just in case we need it.”

“Will do, Steve. Will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and/or comments make my day so don't be afraid to leave them here. :) 
> 
> Oh and by the way, my beta reader and I decided on a sequel to this, so look forward for another 'adventure' with the tie. ;)


End file.
